


why don't you figure my heart out

by plutomurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Band, Band Fic, Co-workers, Concerts, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Music, Musicians, Singing, Teasing, Title from a The 1975 Song, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy
Summary: “-Wait I- you think I’m one of your roadies?” the girl asked cutting Murphy off with a challenging look on her face. She crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look.“I don’t know you’re a pretty girl and we’re a famous band. We've had a lot of roadies like you who have a thing for famous musicians. Or maybe you just like music a lot I don’t mean to assume-”The girl held her hand up to stop him before he continued. “I’m Raven. Raven Reyes. Your new sound engineer.”-John Murphy is the world famous lead singer of the sensational band, The 1975, and Raven’s the band’s new sound engineer that Murphy hasn’t met yet. Murphy mistakes her for a groupie and Raven loves teasing him about it.
Relationships: John Murphy & Raven Reyes, John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	why don't you figure my heart out

“-MURPHY WE NEED YOU OUT HERE FOR SOUND CHECK LIKE RIGHT NOW!” Murphy heard a deep male voice yell from outside his dressing room. 

“I’LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE ROSS GOD CAN A MAN TAKE A PISS IN PEACE?” Murphy yelled back, continuing to mess with his hair, evidently not taking a piss. 

“God it’s about time!” their drummer said playing with one of his drumsticks.

Murphy put his hands up in mock surrender and tapped on the microphone at center stage twice, noticing that it wasn’t on. “Hey did our new sound engineer get here yet? I know you’ve been on my ass about being on time but.. isn’t this kind of what her job is?” Murphy asked, gesturing towards the microphone. 

“It really is a good thing you can sing Murphy. Makes up for all the missing brain cells,” Ross grumbled with a sarcastic smile. Murphy sneered at him playfully before realizing that he was the idiot and that this particular mic had an on and off switch that he hadn’t flicked on. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever let’s just warm-up. George, Adam, Ross, are we all ready?” Murphy asked looking back at his bandmates. They all nodded and got ready to start playing their usual warm-ups and warm-up songs. 

Meanwhile, backstage Raven Reyes had her eyes glued to the soundboard and her fingers anxiously moving away at the different knobs and dials. This was her first-ever job as a real sound engineer for a real band and she was excited already. 

The band’s usual sound engineer had come down with some kind of flu and they needed to hire somebody new to help with the rest of the tour. Since it was so last minute and Raven’s parents were friends of Adam’s parents she found herself with a new job, and so far, she actually didn't hate it.

-

“Alright that was great I think you guys are gonna do great tonight! Let’s get out of the way so our groupies can move our stuff for the openers,” their manager said after they finished their soundcheck. Murphy smiled at her and his bandmates before heading back to the dressing room. He felt around in his bag for his cigarette box but he couldn’t find it and he desperately wanted a smoke, so he decided to go back out on stage and ask if anybody had seen it. 

Murphy looked up and saw a woman he didn’t really recognize but she was dressed in all black so he assumed she was a groupie and decided it was worth a shot. 

“Hey! Uh sorry, I don’t remember your name but have you seen my smokes anywhere? I swear I had them in my dressing room but I might’ve put them in my pocket and then taken them out and left them somewhere like the show back in Boston, or the show back in Orlando, I’m sure you remember. Anyways have you? Because I-”

“-Wait I- you think I’m one of your roadies?” the girl asked cutting Murphy off with a challenging look on her face. She crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I don’t know you’re a pretty girl and we’re a famous band. We've had a lot of roadies like you who have a thing for famous musicians. Or maybe you just like music a lot I don’t mean to assume-”

The girl held her hand up to stop him before he continued. “I’m Raven. Raven Reyes. Your new sound engineer.” 

Murphy’s eyes widened comically and he looked like he was about to apologize but she stopped him. 

“It’s fine don’t worry about it. I just apprenticed for like three years for sound engineering and the first real band I work for mistakes me for a roadie! It’s fine! Really!” Raven said sarcastically but also not really meaning it. She kind of just wanted to make Murphy feel bad because it was entertaining to see him scramble to apologize over something so small. 

“Raven I am _so_ sorry really you’re a lifesaver and like not like there’s anything wrong with being a roadie but you have to be next-level smart to be a sound engineer right? Like technology? Pssh I have no idea how to use that shit! I can barely use my phone personally so I mean I actually think it’s really impressive and I-”

Raven cut Murphy off again by laughing. He had a guilty smile on his face and a nervous hand tugging at the gelled hair on his head. “It’s fine Murphy. I was just kidding. Happy to be working with you.”

Murphy watched Raven walk away as she started to talk into the headset on her head, saying some technical stuff Murphy couldn’t begin to understand. Murphy decided that he liked the new girl they’d hired. Maybe Colin getting the flu hadn’t turned out so awful after all. 

-

After the openers finished their set Murphy and his bandmates were getting ready to go on stage. Murphy looked up across the way and saw Raven turning away at the knobs on the soundboard determined to make sure it was an awesome show. Murphy thought she was pretty cool, especially for a sound engineer because Colin had had the personality of a bag of dried oats. She was funny and sarcastic, and a little feisty. Murphy winked at her.

Raven looked away from him, rolling her eyes, and gave a thumbs-up to the rest of the crew signaling and she was ready when they were.

The ambient music of their first song began to pour out of the speakers sounding full and crisp. Murphy thought Raven’s hair reminded him of amber.

A few songs into their set Murphy decided to do something uncalled for, and a little stupid according to his bandmates but Murphy was the hot, desirable lead singer of a pop indie rock band, he could do whatever he wanted to impress a pretty girl.

“Alright, this next song I want to dedicate to somebody pretty cool. She’s uh- backstage right now and I know she can hear me because she has to, she’s our new sound engineer for the rest of the tour!” Murphy could feel Raven’s even burning into the side of his face. “-And she really saved us by being here tonight when our usual sound engineer couldn’t be! So everybody please give her a hand because there wouldn’t be a show tonight without her!” Murphy said, smiling and listening to the clapping of his fans. “This one’s called Heart Out.”

Raven let a soft blush creep up her neck, not caring about anyone seeing it because of the dark lighting where she stood. She’d had her fair share of dealing with assholes like Murphy but, no asshole had ever stuttered out apologies to her or gotten an entire room of people to clap for her just being somewhere. It was a little endearing, even if he did smoke enough to have cancer by now.

“ _Rushin’ in a small town, I forgot to call you. Running low on know how, this beat-_ ”

Murphy continued to sing the lyrics to one of his favorite songs from their first album. The song was initially written for Murphy’s interest in a girl from his hometown but now he could barely even remember her name. It was just a sweet ordinary love song and Murphy kind of wanted to take Raven Reyes out on a date so he hoped she would appreciate it at least a little.

“ _-It’s just you and I, tonight. Why don’t you figure my heart out?_ ” Raven watched Murphy sing and bop his head to the beats of George’s drums. He worked his guitar flawlessly like it was second nature to him. He just looked like he belonged on that stage, like he was meant for it. Oh, and Raven did kind of think Murphy was cute. But only kind of.

Raven continued to stare up at Murphy every so often throughout the night, watching as one of the times he looked backstage as he sang. She smiled back at him and continued working on the dials for the rest of their set until her fingers were cramping and her neck hurt from staring down.

“Goodnight everyone! Thank you for an amazing show!” Murphy cried to his audience. They cheered back at him and Murphy, Ross, Adam, and George all exited the stage.

When Murphy saw Raven who had put on her jacket and taken her hair down from the high ponytail it had been in before he moved his hand to tug on his sweaty locks of hair nervously. He really needed to break that habit. 

“Hey, great show tonight! Did you want me to put your guitar away or to start working on George’s drums? Figured I should help out since I’m a roadie after all,” Raven said in a teasing tone. 

“It was _one_ time Raven c’mon,” Murphy whined at her. Raven just giggled and worked on putting more sound equipment away.

“I was joking Mr. Sensitive but really, you guys were incredible tonight! I’ll have to actually check out your music,” Raven said. 

“You’ve never listened to any of our stuff before? I have to say I’m a little hurt,” Murphy said, feigning offense.

“I don’t know I’m more of an Arctic Monkeys kind of girl. I mean have you seen Alex Turner? I’d let him do me any day of the week.” 

“Oh come on I’m not that bad looking, am I? Is it the cigarettes because I’m quitting so-”

“-Murphy if you want to ask me out you should just do it already,” Raven said to him meeting his eyes. Despite the flirting and banter Murphy had continued to sweat, beads forming on his brow, and pulling on the hair on his head. 

“ _Oh_ \- I- uh- I’m sorry the girls I’ve been interested in have never been very smart or very forward so I’m just not sure how to uh- what’s the word- handle this? Not that you need handling or something you’re not like a snake but I mean- I like snakes they’re pretty cool so um- do you like snakes then? We could-”

“-Murphy,” Raven stopped his rambling looking up at him with an amused smile.

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” she asked, looking up at him through her dark fluttering eyelashes, stepping closer.

“-I, yes. That would be great. I’d like that,” Murphy said smiling.

“Now can you help me lift this? I’m not as fit as I used to be,” Raven said, gesturing towards a heavy piece of sound equipment as well as a large brace on one of her legs. 

“Yeah no problem,” Murphy said, helping her with the equipment and putting it in its case.

“You know, you’re not as much of an asshole as Adam said you were,” Raven stated, looking at Murphy again, noticing that his eyes were a beautiful blue color.

“Don’t worry I’ll live up to your expectations eventually,” Murphy said, punctuating the sentence with a wink. Raven rolled her eyes and fought back a smile as she felt Murphy’s gaze linger on her. 

Murphy ended up giving Raven his phone to put her number in so that in a week or two after the tour was coming to a close, they could text about where to go on a date. “I have to get back to my hotel but I’ll see you in two days for the next show,” Raven said with a grin, handing Murphy back his phone.

“See you!” he said back to her. 

Murphy looked down at his phone to find Raven’s contact and after a minute of not being able to, he realized that it was because she didn’t put her name in as Raven. Murphy shot her a text.

_Murphy: Really? “Ur fav roadie ;)” R U ever gonna let that go?_

_Ur fav roadie: Nope :)_

Murphy just looked down at his phone and smiled. Raven Reyes would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope you guys liked this it's my first murven fic & it was based on a request by @_murphamy on twitter so if you would like to make a fanfic request based on one of the fandoms i am in which are listed in my twitter bio @plutomurphy pls feel free i love taking requests ! pls feel free to leave constructive criticism & kudos :)


End file.
